


Работа работой, а обед по расписанию

by Ankhart



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youkai, Bakumatsu, Dont't copy to another site, Gen, Historical, Humor, Ishin Shishi, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: Иногда лисы — не то, чем кажутся.
Kudos: 1





	Работа работой, а обед по расписанию

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Shinsengumi 2018 на Фандомной битве.  
> Ёкай!АУ.

— Еще по одной? — предложил Хиаши, и Коичи согласно кивнул. Пояса уже врезались в живот, но в «Амано-я» готовили слишком вкусную лапшу, чтобы от такого предложения можно было отказаться, тем более что платил сегодня не он.

Хиаши подозвал подавальщицу, хорошенькую девицу лет двадцати, и попросил принести еще две чашки рамена. Девица, лукаво стрельнув глазами в молодых самураев, пообещала им, что все будет готово тотчас же.

Пока они ожидали, Коичи лениво рассматривал лапшичную. Он родился в Киото и провел здесь все восемнадцать лет своей жизни, но в этом заведении прежде никогда не бывал. Как оказалось, зря: место было маленькое и уютное, и готовили здесь очень вкусно. Посетителей сегодня было немного: они двое да пара человек с прическами ремесленников в дальнем углу.

Девушка не солгала: рамен им принесли быстро, и Коичи с удовольствием принялся за еду, перестав глазеть по сторонам.

— Смотри! — привлек его внимание Хиаши, сидевший лицом к окну. Взгляд его был прикован к чему-то на улице. Коичи обернулся и тоже посмотрел. Улица как улица: неширокая, не слишком чистая, застроенная ничем не примечательными домами – поблизости, насколько Коичи мог видеть, не было ни торговых лавок, ни закусочных. Прохожих тоже почти не было: только по дальней стороне улицы быстро шел самурай в низко надвинутой на лоб шляпе.

— Ну и на что смотреть? — спросил Коичи, вновь повернувшись к другу.

— Да вон же! — Хиаши, раздраженный его недогадливостью, указал на самурая.

— Ну и что? — повторил Коичи.

— Это же Кацура! Помнишь, Ямазаки-сан говорил: Кацура быстро ходит, опустив голову, и всегда носит шляпу.

Коичи расхохотался:

— Да если следовать этому описанию, нам полгорода арестовать придется! У нас сегодня выдался свободный вечер, и я намерен отдыхать, а не ловить мятежников. И тебе того же советую, а не то ты, Хиаши-кун, скоро в каждом встречном Кацуру видеть станешь.

Хиаши ответил ему хмурым взглядом. Удар попал в цель: Коичи знал, что друг уже месяц одержим идеей схватить самого разыскиваемого мятежника в Киото, получить награду и, естественно, прославиться. Сам Коичи об этом плане высказывался весьма скептически, однако в глубине души мечтал о том же. Не может же Кацуре везти вечно! Рано или поздно он непременно попадется, и почему бы не им двоим быть теми, кто наконец сумел его арестовать?

— И все равно он на Кацуру похож, — проворчал Хиаши, принимаясь за свой рамен.

Коичи фыркнул:

— Ты же Кацуру никогда не видел, как ты можешь утверждать, что кто-то на него похож?

— Зато я читал описание его внешности и видел его портрет, — с достоинством ответил Хиаши.

— Я его тоже видел, — хмыкнул Коичи, вспоминая щиты с портретами разыскиваемых преступников. — И если Кацура действительно такое страшилище, то я могу ему только посочувствовать.

От входа в лапшичную послышались шаги, и оба обернулись. В «Асано-я» вошел давешний самурай в шляпе и, игнорируя напряженные взгляды Коичи и Хиаши, сел к столику у двери.

— Похож, — прошептал Хиаши, когда новый посетитель снял шляпу.

— Нет, совсем не похож, — возразил Коичи, испытывая, впрочем, сомнения. Теперь ему и самому начало казаться, что этот человек — Кацура.

— Харуко-чан, мне как обычно, — с улыбкой окликнул девушку-подавальщицу предполагаемый Кацура.

— Конечно, господин! — прощебетала та, глядя на него влюбленными глазами. — Мы рады видеть вас здесь снова, Кацура-сан!

Коичи и Хиаши ошеломленно переглянулись, не в силах поверить в свою удачу, а по лицу Кацуры пробежала тень:

— Харуко-чан, я же просил не называть меня этим име...

Закончить начатую фразу он не успел: Хиаши, выхватив меч и рявкнув: "Кацура, сдавайся!", подскочил к нему. Мятежник ругнулся, метко запустил в противника шляпой и бросился наутек. Коичи спохватился и тоже вскочил, побежал к двери, желая отрезать Кацуре путь к отступлению, но тот был ближе к выходу: Коичи только и успел, что зацепить его плечо кончиком меча. За спиной испуганно завизжала девица, помянул ками хозяин закусочной.

— За ним! — рыкнул разозленный Хиаши, и друзья бросились в погоню за удирающим Чошу.

— А платить кто будет?! — донесся им вслед горестный вопль хозяина лапшичной, но не могли же они остановиться, упустив мятежника! Коичи мысленно пообещал себе непременно вернуться и расплатиться.

Кацура бежал, зажимая плечо и роняя на землю капли крови. Однако рана была, по-видимому, несерьезной, потому что догнать его Коичи и Хиаши никак не могли, несмотря на все старания. Как назло, улица лежала в стороне от тех, по которым ходили обычно патрули Шинсенгуми, и рассчитывать на помощь товарищей по отряду не приходилось.

Вслед за мятежником они свернули в узкий переулок — Коичи смутно помнил, что он ведет к реке. Оскальзываясь на гнилых овощах и очистках, они пробежали его до конца. Преодолели преградившую путь кучу мусора — Хиаши, едва не получивший по голове брошенным Кацурой осколком глиняного кувшина, швырнул в ответ первым, что подвернулось под руку. Судя по короткому сдавленному ругательству, попал.

Кацура вылетел на берег реки, на миг остановился: бежать ему было больше некуда. Коичи злорадно ухмыльнулся, замедлил шаг и предложил:

— Сдавайся по-хорошему, а то хуже будет!

Мятежник предложение проигнорировал, бросившись к полуразрушенной заброшенной хижине, но не вошел внутрь, а скрылся за ее углом.

Коичи и Хиаши переглянулись, неторопливо обошли хижину с двух сторон — и остановились, растерянно озираясь. Впереди была река, слева и справа — открытое пространство, и тем не менее проклятый Чошу исчез. Словно сквозь землю провалился!

— Куда он мог деться?! — первым нарушил молчание Хиаши.

— А мне откуда знать?! — огрызнулся Коичи. Его пугали необъяснимые вещи, а исчезновение почти схваченного преступника из-под носа у двоих преследователей было вещью, как ни крути, необъяснимой. Он сжал рукоять меча крепче и медленно пошел вдоль стены хижины. Ага! В одном из углом обнаружилась дыра, полускрытая разросшимися кустами. Пожалуй, в нее мог бы пролезть человек. «Женщина или ребенок», — услужливо подсказал Коичи здравый смысл, но он отмахнулся от этой мысли: то, что Кацура сумел пролезть в узкую дыру, было все-таки менее невероятно, чем предположение, что он провалился сквозь землю, вознесся на небеса или обернулся рыбой и уплыл.

Коичи помахал рукой, привлекая внимание Хиаши к дыре. Тот понятливо кивнул и, тихо ступая, обошел хижину. Мятежник решил, что если он спрячется в доме, то они, не обнаружив его, уберутся отсюда, дав ему возможность пересидеть опасность и спокойно уйти? Как бы не так! Коичи представил, как они, рядовые бойцы третьего отряда Акияма Хиаши и Такахаши Коичи, приводят к командирам связанного Кацуру, чем вызывают всеобщее восхищение. Может, их даже наградит сам Мацудайра-сама, размечтался он.

— Его здесь нет, — послышался приглушенный стенами голос Хиаши, и Мацудайра-сама с наградой в воображении Коичи испарился, сменившись мерзко ухмыляющимся Кацурой.

Он бросился к двери хижины, едва не столкнувшись с таким же разочарованным Хиаши.

— Вот же хитрая сволочь! — с досадой произнес он. — Выходит, пока мы искали его с той стороны, он пролез в дыру, вышел наружу и был таков!

Коичи кивнул, а потом нахмурился.

— Он же в гэта был, — недоуменно сказал он. — Мы бы услышали шаги…

Хиаши вскинул руку, обрывая его, и шепнул:

— Там.

Коичи повернул голову, глядя в указанную сторону. «Там» был густой развесистый куст.

И он слегка шевелился — как будто в нем кто-то сидел.

Хиаши подкрался к кусту и, сделав знак быть наготове, ткнул в него мечом в ножнах.

Куст возмущенно фыркнул, и из него высунулась рыжая лисья морда. Лиса посмотрела на них полным грусти взглядом и обиженно тявкнула.

— Ой, — сказал Хиаши, опуская меч. — Коичи-кун, посмотри, какая красивая!

— Только не вздумай ее гладить! — предостерег Коичи, но было уже поздно: друг присел возле куста и чесал потрясенную таким вниманием (и, видимо, только поэтому не сбежавшую) лисицу за ухом. Лиса скосила глаза на Коичи, и ему показалось, что он прочел в ее взгляде немой вопрос.

— Да, подруга, это надолго, — скорбно сообщил ей Коичи. Он жил в соседнем с Хиаши доме и знал его всю жизнь, и хорошо помнил, как тот тайком таскал домой подобранных на улице котят, щенят, птиц и ежей, а потом прятал их от матери, которая была согласна только на одно животное в жилище. В крайнем случае, два. Но ни в коем случае не больше трех! Когда же госпожа Акияма обнаруживала очередного незваного жильца, изгрызшего ее простыни или подравшего седзи, и Хиаши доставалось за это, то следующее животное он приносил в дом Коичи. Попадало уже обоим, причем и от госпожи Акияма, и от матушки Коичи.

— Хиаши-кун… Хиаши-кун! — позвал Коичи. — У нас тут Кацура удрал, а ты сидишь лису гладишь!

— Кацура все равно уже сбежал, а лиса еще нет! — возразил друг, и Коичи вынужден был признать, что доля логики в этом есть.

— И я не понимаю, почему. Даже если это очень странная лиса, которая по какой-то причине не боится людей, она должна хотеть убраться от тебя подальше: ты же ее сейчас задушишь.

Хиаши пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Может, она голодная? — предположил он. — Поэтому и забрела в город. Где-то у меня был онигири… — он достал из рукава завернутый в бумагу онигири и положил перед животным.

— Лисы не едят рис!

Лиса презрительно фыркнула и продемонстрировала Коичи, как сильно он ошибается: рисовый колобок исчез, словно его и не было.

— Я же говорил, она голодная! — обрадовался Хиаши. — Пойдем, кицунэ-сан, я дам тебе еще еды.

Лисица, будто понимая сказанное, выбралась из куста и выжидательно уставилась на него. Тощей она не выглядела, но Коичи заметил, что она припадает на переднюю лапу: должно быть, поранилась и не могла охотиться.

— Э-э-э… Хиаши-кун, ты ведь понимаешь, что Сайто-сан, в отличие от твоей матушки, не разрешит тебе ее оставить? — осторожно уточнил Коичи. — И Хиджиката-сан тоже не разрешит. И просить Кондо-сана, чтобы он разрешил, тоже не позволит.

— Почему это? — надулся Хиаши. — У Окиты-сана вон морская свинка есть. Почему мне тогда лису завести нельзя?

— Окита-сан — капитан первого отряда и лучший мечник. Ну, после Сайто-сана, конечно, — проворчал Коичи. — Он может хоть тигра притащить, никто и слова не скажет.

Спор прервала лиса: зверь потянул Хиаши за штанину хакама, должно быть, требуя обещанную еду. Хиаши, разумеется, тут же обо всем забыл и быстро пошел вперед, оглядываясь на прихрамывающую лису — точнее, лиса, как оказалось. Ну а Коичи оставалось лишь тащиться за ними, уныло размышляя о том, как они будут оправдываться перед Сайто-саном. В какой-то момент он едва подавил желание протереть глаза: показалось, что у лиса не один хвост, а два. Но когда он моргнул, наваждение рассеялось: хвост, как и положено, был один. Заработался, решил Коичи. Вот что случается, когда ловишь мятежников в отведенное на отдых время!

Объясняться с Сайто-саном пришлось раньше, чем Коичи предполагал: они столкнулись с ним и Хиджикатой-саном спустя четверть часа на мосту через Камогаву. Подбирать слова не потребовалось: командиры, почти не обратив внимания на них с Хиаши, с каким-то нездоровым интересом уставились на лиса. Тот вздыбил шерсть, став похоже на пушистый рыжий шар на тонких лапах, попятился, но, наткнувшись на Коичи, едва не сел на собственный хвост.

— Знакомое лиц… морда. Акияма, Такахаши, где вы его нашли? — поинтересовался Хиджиката-сан, не сводя с лисицы взгляда. Сайто-сан тем временем шагнул вбок, перекрывая зверю путь к побегу.

— У реки, — честно ответил Хиаши.

— А сами вы там как оказались? — продолжил расспросы замком.

— За Кацурой гнались, — неохотно признался Коичи. — Мы его в лапшичной встретили и попытались арестовать. А он к реке выбежал и исчез.

Замком переглянулся с Сайто-саном, сощурился и проговорил, пристально глядя на лиса:

— Ах, в лапшичной… снова развлекаетесь, Кацура-сан?

Лис заискивающе прижал уши и поглядел на Хиджикату невинными глазами.

— Э… Хиджиката-сан, это не Кацура, это лиса! — сказал Коичи, гадая, из какого трактира идут командиры и сколько они там выпили.

— А у вас второй хвост видно, – словно невзначай заметил замком, проигнорировав его слова. Лис обернулся, глянув себе за спину, удивленно шевельнул ухом, а потом, сообразив, что его провели, зарычал.

— Ой, простите, показалось, — Хиджиката-сан хищно улыбнулся. — Опять на дармовой обед рассчитывали, Кацура-сан?

Кицунэ метнулся вперед, делая вид, что хочет укусить замкома за ногу, увернулся от меча Сайто-сана и, перескочив через перила моста, шлепнулся в воду.

— Хаджиме, за ним! – рявкнул замком, и они с Сайто-саном, оставив растерянных Коичи и Хиаши стоять, раскрыв рты, пересекли мост и побежали вдоль берега — туда, где из воды выбрался мокрый и оттого жалкий лис с — теперь Коичи ясно это видел — двумя хвостами.

— Чтоб я еще раз пожалел голодную лису! — воскликнул Коичи одновременно с Хиаши.


End file.
